For an existing mobile terminal having a touch screen, when operations are performed by controlling the screen, these various operations on the mobile terminal are usually completed with different hand gestures on the touch screen of the mobile terminal, such as a single-point touch (long press, short press, double click), a multiple-point touch, a sliding operation (direct slide, slide after pressing for a period of time) and the like.
The above operations seem rational, but there may exist parsing errors during user experiences. When a user holds a mobile terminal with one hand and operates using his/her thumb, a palm portion contacting with a touch screen thereof at the end of the thumb will readily result in mis-press during the operation of the touch screen and thus result in parsing errors in the mobile terminal, therefore, desired operations by the user cannot be implemented. For example, when a user browses images on a mobile terminal held by one hand, an operation of switching images to be browsed cannot be always well implemented through left/right slides or clicks by a thumb, but it often turns out to be a pop-up prompt image message, which indicates a menu of operations applicable to an image or a zoom in/out operation on the image, and a reason of generating such an operation is that a portion of the palm connecting with the thumb contacts with a lower portion of the touch screen when the thumb performs slide or click operations, which results in that a click operation on the lower portion of the touch screen is detected, and a corresponding service logic is implemented after the mobile terminal parses multiple detected operations, thereby a switching of images to be browsed desired to be performed by the user cannot be normally performed. Similar parsing error may occur in below scenarios:
1) a user performs operations of selecting a directory, a file or a contact person through upwards/downwards slides by a thumb over a list interface when holding a mobile terminal by one hand;
2) a user performs a upwards/downwards line change or a page turning in a document through a thumb with a mobile terminal held by one hand when the user reads a novel or a technical document having too many pages;
3) a user performs a page turning or selection on a multi-page application through a thumb when holding a mobile terminal by one hand; and
4) a user performs a page turning and a selection of a linkage during a webpage browsing through a thumb when holding a mobile terminal by one hand.
There are no good solutions in the existing technology, which brings users with inconveniences.